Looking Back: No Longer an Option But a Lifeline
by Trunksgirl-pan
Summary: He made a choice, and in return lived a life of luxury. He always thought he was happy, but there was always something missing. Is it possible he could have been happy without the finer things? If only he had made the other choice and faced her father.
1. prologue

**Prologue: It had been a cold night**

It had been a cold night. Stormy just as all the other fairy tale stories begin and with the fairy tale endings; always with the 'Happily Ever After.' There is no promise that this story is going to end that way. The prince won't necessarily sweep the princess off of her feet and they ride away into the sunset. That isn't life, and this story is. Or, at least one author's interpretation of it. But life has so many angles. Which one is up, which is down? Which one is right and which one is wrong? Nobody knows for sure until they walk that path in life. But by the time you get to the point in your life to realize that it was wrong, you're too late. Chivalry has been put outside the door and forgotten. But that is why this story takes place. A man that gave up everything, and forgot the woman of his dreams. Forgotten loves, a man without a future because of a broken past. But when the future is bleak, the past is the only place to turn. Nobody knows what is waiting for them down the road, except maybe the author of this story. However, this story is being written chapter by chapter. Who is to say what twists and turns could be made? Nobody knows when the author will have an epiphany and start something anew that will blind and dazzle your eyes. The slightest thing could have your mind wondering for hours what will become of them and will there truly be a 'Happily Ever After.' Enter the mindset of heartbreak and lost loves, and get yourself prepared for a memorable story that may leave you in tears. But remember, it began on a cold and stormy night…


	2. A Love Affair Without the Love

Chapter 1: A Love Affair Without the Love

_You don't have to be in love to have sex. It may be a sin, but I lost my soul years ago, along with my heart._

_-Trunks_

He sat at his desk, near ending time. He was almost finished for the day and he couldn't wait to get home. He hated work, he really did. He hated it with a passion. But he couldn't leave just yet. Leaving thirty minutes early would have caused his mother to create an uproar. He didn't need that and he still had a lot of paperwork to do, he just didn't feel like doing it. He looked at the pile of papers and decided against it. He would just sit there until he could leave. It didn't take long before he found something to occupy his time though.

A knock came to office door and he knew who it was. "Come in Tsuki," he said to his secretary. She came in wearing a red dress suit with red high heels. Her nails were painted fire engine red and her hair and make-up were done just so. Her hair was a dark brown, the same as her eyes. She had all the right curves in all the right places, and her bust was bigger than most, probably fake; not like he cared. He knew what he was going to do, as he saw her hips swayed just the way he liked them, causing the appendage in his pants to become erect.

"Mr. Briefs, I'm done, I'm going home now," she said smiled, and turned away. However, her boss stood up and reached her just as her hand went to the handle of his big mohogony door.

"Just a minute Tsuki," he said placing his hand on hers and shutting the door. "Why don't you work a little overtime tonight?" he said with a smile looking down at her. She smiled up at him as he locked the door and moved his hands to her suit's coat and started to undo the buttons massaging her breasts at the same time. Her lips went to her neck as one of her hands want to has pants and unzipped him, quickly putting her hands where he wanted them to be. He simply groaned, and walked her back to his desk forgetting about the papers, and throwing them on the floor. He would deal with those tomorrow.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review.**  



	3. Dreams or Memories?

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEXUAL ACTS OF NATURE, THEN SKIP THIS CHAPTER OR JUST SKIP THIS STORY ALTOGETHER. I DO NOT WANT THIS STORY GETTING DELETED AND I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO UPLOAD IT AGAIN. SO THIS IS YOUR WARNING!**

A lemon for Valentine's Day. I hope to have the next chapter up by my birthday. Yay! I'm gonna be eighteen in twenty-two days. Please review. It'll make me happy.

Chapter 2: Dreams or Memories?

_Dreams are either a subconscious desire or a suppressed memory. Rarely is it ever both._

_-Trunks_

He laid there in his room upon his bed, all alone. He had nothing to do and his mind was on her again. It was always on her; how could it not be? Since the beginning and even before, she had invaded his every pore, every thought, and every moment of him. She controlled his mind, body and soul without even knowing it at first. But now she knew, and he was excited to find out that he too controlled her every action. He was lying there waiting for the time to pass. They had agreed to meet again tonight. At first when this began, they agreed to take it slow, but their bodies denied them that. Their bodies called for each other and their feelings had been consummated. Nobody knew of their secret rendezvous, but that was because they knew they would be denied their newfound happiness.

It was dark out and it was raining outside. In fact, it was storming. It was dark out, but this didn't tell him it was night, in fact, it had been raining for days now, causing major floods in many areas. A bad omen he was sure, but of what he didn't know. The rain wouldn't stop, and stores, shopping malls, and work and been closed and cancelled for everyone. Nobody knew how to stop it, or when it would end. Nobody was leaving their homes, and all stayed indoors. This didn't stop him. He needed to see her again. His body craved her, and so did his heart.

He looked at the clock and realized it was almost time to leave. He stood from his bed and walked to the door, locked it, turned around, and walked to his closet, grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans and quickly threw them on. He then went into the bathroom and looked at his appearance in the mirror. He picked up his brush deciding to quickly brush his hair. He then brushed his teeth, and looking at himself in the mirror again. Satisfied with what he saw, he double-checked that his door was locked, went to his dresser and took out the ki bracelet that was hidden there. Covering his energy signal, he lept from his window, flying towards the secret meeting point arranged long ago when it first began.

* * *

He reached his destination early but he knew that she was already there waiting for him. It was one of his family's vacation spots on a small island in the middle of nowhere. This is where they met for their secret nights. They were never caught, and they had the entire place to themselves. A home with dozens of rooms and only the two of them to share it. It was romantic, out of the reach of civilization. And they loved every moment of it. 

He came in through the front door, as silent as possible. He didn't want her to hear him just yet. Tip-toeing into the living room he saw her standing near one of the windows looking outside. Both of their clothes were soaked, but he didn't care, he could only assume that neither did she. Her back was to him. She was wearing the same as he was, a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt, and of course, sporting her own ki bracelet. That was all they needed. They didn't care about dressing up for each other, for they both learned quickly that the clothes wouldn't be staying on for long.

It was obvious she hadn't sensed his presence. She must have been deep in thought, because when he approached her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, she jumped in his arms. He gave a light chuckle and then pulled her hair to one side and began to kiss her neck.

She had long raven hair that cascaded down her back. She was only about two inches shorter than he was. Her onyx colored eyes were deep and every emotion she felt was displayed in them; like a window display during the holidays. He loved it. He always knew what she was feeling. Nothing was hidden, no matter how hard she tried. He liked it better that way. Ever since she was little he could see the love in her eyes, and it was not too long ago that he had admitted his own feelings for her. Consummating their feelings was something that he could never forget. The way her body felt that first night, the sound of her whispering his name, and her virgin shyness. It was almost too much for him.

He smiled at the memory.

She turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. She was breathtaking. How could a man not love her? How could a man not fall in love with this goddess before him? She was beautiful. Her soft curves, her voluptuous breasts, and her beautiful nether regions. But it wasn't just her looks that he loved. They had everything in common. Music, interests, hobbies, and they both shared a secret so much deeper that anything, anyone else ever shared.

His lips descended upon hers and devoured her mouth. His tongue thrusting between her lips tasting every crevice and reveling in the taste that he knew so well. It tasted like nothing he could imagine. Her tongue lashed out and met his, battling for dominance. Neither wanting to give in, but both wanting what was to come when there would be a loser. And so, he picked her up, taking her by surprise, giving him that one moment he needed to win. He won, and she no longer fought back. She just let him have his way. She always would.

He carried her up the stairs towards the bedroom that they had used so many times. Of course, the bedroom wasn't the only place they had made love. Just about every room in the home had seen and heard their passionate cries. As he ascended the stairs, one's lips never left the others. He could feel himself getting harder and harder with each passing step and she raised her arms and threw them around his neck, holding on as if he were her life source. To her heart, he was.

He entered the room quietly and closed the door with his foot as he walked swiftly towards the bed. He laid her on the bed, his legs spread one on either side of her. His lips descended upon her neck as she began moaning with desire, his hand going up to massage her sot breast through the fabrics of her clothes. He could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath and his thoughts just seemed to further the heat mounting in his loins. He loved her, by the gods he loved her, and everything she did to him. His body's reaction to the simplest touch, one smile, and even her moans. The way she would scream his name to the heavens as she climaxed. It would always send him over the edge.

He started grinding his clothed erection into her clothed core, letting her know just how much he needed her, just how much he loved her. His lips were kissing lower and he was grinding harder, her moans becoming longer and deeper. She was whispering his name with all the passion and love she felt. He knew what she wanted, and he was obliged to give it to her.

His hand slid lower the more his lips descended, finally reaching the hem of her shirt, his hand instantly gong underneath. He pulled the shirt over her head, exposing her supple breasts to his hungry ocean blue eyes. All movement stopped between them. No sounds were made, and nothing but panting. Just two lovers trying to catch their breaths. It was amazing, only one piece of clothing had been removed and already they had been left breathless twice.

He was eye to breast with her and as their breathing evened, he looked up at her with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. They knew this was their future. The two of them would be together one day. One day they would make their love known to the world. But that day would not come soon. They both knew it. That was for obvious reasons. She was still young and in school. He was the president and owner of the richest company in the world, making him the wealthiest bachelor on the planet. There was that aspect to think about. But there were also their families, mainly her father. He didn't want her seeing any man, and if her father could see them now, then her lover would have been castrated already. Their families wouldn't be very understanding, hence the secret rendezvous. It hurt them sometimes, but they knew that because of the situation, it was the only way they could be together. One day they would tell their families and the world, but that day would not be today.

His eyes traveled back down to her breasts. Her nipples had grown hard from this breath brushing over her. He lowered his head to her soft skin and pulled the hard nipple into his mouth and sucked as if he were a newborn baby, his life depending on her. She was moaning his name again, fisting her hands in his hair and arching her back, offering him more of what he she had. He gradually accepted her gift by taking more of her into his mouth and sucking harder. In return for the pleasure he was giving her, one of her hands glided down his back, making its way to the other side of his body and massaging his erection through his pants.

Damn, the way she drove him wild. He loved it when she touched him, the fire that burned inside of him, his heart beating faster, mind racing, all proof that he was alive. He stopped sucking and instead continued his kissing down her flat plain, past her navel and down to the burrier that kept him away from what he so desired. He growled at the fabric as he eagerly undid her button and pulled down the zipper. He was getting harder and harder with each passing moment and she couldn't help but laugh at his antics. His grown deepened as he slid the pants down her legs and threw them to the other side of the room. She wasn't wearing any underwear either? Damn it, could he get any harder?

He looked at the goddess laying before him. How did he get so lucky? How was he granted such happiness? He sat back on his knees just taking her all in. His eyes ravished her body and ate it up; all she did was lie there, virgin shyness gone. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. He knew what was about to happen, after all, she was now completely naked before him, and it wasn't fair that he was still completely clothed.

She sat up gracefully as her lips went to meet his in a simple kiss and her hand went to his shirt. She tugged on it gently and whimpered, letting him know what she wanted, but he already knew. It's what she always wanted. She wanted him.

He quickly took his shirt off as her hands went to the button on his jeans, hefty undoing the button and frustratingly pulling down he zipper. His shirt was thrown to the other side of the room to join the rest of the forgotten pieces of clothing. He stood up and removed his pants and boxers together, dropping them to the floor. Steeping out of them and climbed on top of her once again. His lips going straight to hers. He kissed her soft lips as he laid her back onto the bed. His lips traveled to her ear and began to nibble on her lobe whispering words of love and devotion.

His hand traveled down to her core and parted her lips, diving in easily. She was slick and very wet. She was ready for him and he was straining enough as it was. He wanted to skip the rest of the foreplay altogether and make love to her for the rest of their lives. And he knew she wanted the same thing when she reached down and grabbed his penis in her hand and steadied it above her. Oh yes, this was going to be quick, already he was dripping with pre-cum and he thought he was going to come just from her holding him. He brought both his hands to her hips and with her help, eased his way into her.

He swore he saw fireworks. A beautiful array with colors ranging from blue, yellow, green, gold, purple, red and all other possible colors in the world. It was her. His heart was pounding and his body was on fire as he drew out slowly and slammed back into her. Her back arched with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his back raking her nails up and down, forcing him closer to her as he continued at an even pace. She met him blow for blow. Every time he slammed down, she forced her hips up, and every time his hips were up, her hips would fly down. They kept this pace for quite some time, neither of them wanting to give it up, neither wanting it to end. But it was coming, and so were they. He pounded into her faster as their moans became deeper.

It was coming. Closer and closer. Almost there. Their eyes met and they knew that this was it. They were going to come together for who knows how many times. His eyes flashed an aqua green and for a moment his hair stood on end-blonde. She would have been shocked, if he hadn't done this before. She closed her eyes as she cried out in ecstasy. They climaxed together, both coming, him inside her. Both panting she opened her eyes to see him staring back at her, eyes now completely green and hair on end. She leaned up and kissed him on his lips, simple and sweet.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

* * *

He sat up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He opened his eyes to take in his surroundings, realizing he was in complete darkness. He quickly searched his mind trying to remember where he was. After taking it all in, he realized he was in his room, in his home, the bed empty beside him. He soon realized that he had a very big hard-on. That dream. He'd had that dream again. After that long, exotic dream, he had only one word on his lips. Only one name. 

"Pan."


	4. Not a Normal Corner Store

**Thank you all for being patient with me. School is coming to a close and I have many projects due. I'm almost done with all of them. Most of them have been turned in. I've also had a serious case of writer's block. And another family member died. I have to wake-up in four hours so I'm going to bed.**

**It's longer, just like all of you asked for. **

**On to the story... **

Chapter 3: Not a Normal Corner Store

_Sometimes in extreme weather, such as hot and cold, your mind creates images you want to see. So that must be it. My mind is playing tricks on me._

_-Trunks_

It had taken an hour or so to get the hard on down. He had taken a cold shower, but that still hadn't helped. Even after taking care of it himself it hadn't gone away completely. Did his body crave her's that much? He always told her he couldn't live without her, but after everything happened, he thought he just might be able to. He had done so for the last ten years, and he had made quite a name for himself. He was always seen with the most beautiful women and was always known as a lady's man. His reputation had suite him well.

He was now forty years old and his mother was begging him to settle down. She wanted grandchildren from him and a secure heir to the company after he died. Hell, his younger sister had already married his best friend. They had one child just recently and he was secretly jealous of their happiness. In truth, he did want a family, preferable before his midlife crisis hit. Every once in a while he dreamed of what it would be like to have a family. A beautiful wife that loved him, one in which he too loved. A woman that cared more about who he was as a person and less about his good looks and billionaire status. One that wouldn't be so worried about what her figure would look like during and after pregnancy. A woman that would be willing to have as many children as possible with him. A woman that would have the same interests as him, maybe even a woman he could tell his heritage to. Tell her that that he was only half human. His human mother being the heiress to a multi-billion dollar corporation, and his father, the prince of an almost deceased extra-terrestrial warrior race. He had met only one woman like that, but sadly, it was not meant to be.

He walked down the stairs and through the many halls that would take him to his destination. The kitchen. It was about two in the morning and time for food. His stomach craved a bowl of cereal at that moment and he was wishing his mother would take him up on his offer to put a second kitchen for snacks upstairs. Unfortunately for him, and his father, she claimed that if he wanted to eat constantly then she was not going to make it easier for him.

As he entered the kitchen he turned on the lights and they illuminated the room. Everything was clean. His mother had cleaned the kitchen before going to bed. Dishes were clean, counters were wiped, and there was nothing left on the stove. Everything had its place and was in it. Nothing was out of the ordinary, but he got a strange feeling something was about to happen. He looked around, not sensing anyone, and sure enough, no one was there. He was sure there were eyes on him, but he didn't know whose they were. It didn't feel human, and it didn't feel extra-terrestrial. Nothing living. If it wasn't living, what could it be? He wasn't sure, but he felt it in the pits of his stomach.

The thoughts of his stomach brought back his memory of why he was in the kitchen in the first place. He walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal, one with lots of sugar. As long as it had sugar, he didn't care. He then walked towards another cupboard and grabbed a large bowl, big enough for the entire box of cereal. He pulled out the drawer beneath the counter and took out a spoon placing it in the bowl. Walking to the island in the middle of the kitchen, he placed all of his contents onto the hard wood island and poured the entire box of cereal into the bowl. Looking around for the milk, and realizing that it wasn't there and went to the fridge to retrieve it. He looked at the refrigerator and his heart started beating. He got the feeling once again that he wasn't alone. Or that something was happening. He didn't know, but he stepped towards the refrigerator and slowly reached out for the handle. Taking a deep breath he opened it and looked inside.

* * *

"Damn it," he cursed as he walked into the corner store with the little bell signaling to whoever wasn't behind the counter that someone was there. He was surprised to find a corner store open in this weather. It was a snowstorm now; no longer raining. As expected, it was freezing outside. He shook the snow from his hair and clothes as he looked around. It was very small, and very simple. Not much to the store. He would be surprised if there was any milk. 

He walked around the small store, which was no bigger than one hundred fifty by fifty. As he followed the walls of refrigerated goods looking for milk, a man walked through a door that led to the back supplies. Trunks looked up at the man that smiled at him and Trunks smiled back. The man seemed to be in his mid-forties, he was about Trunks' height with black hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black.

"Here you go." Trunks snapped out of his examination of the man and realized that this man was standing right in front of him. In his hand, he held two half gallons of milk.

"Thank you," Trunks said hesitantly. He got a feeling from this man, the same feeling he had been feeling for a while. As if someone was watching him. As if it were this man that was watching him. But that couldn't be, Trunks had never met this man before in his life. At least, he didn't think so. It wasn't a bad feeling, just weird. So who was he?

"The baby is hungry, huh?" the man said.

Trunks was once again taken from his thoughts as he answered the man's question. "Umm, no. I don't have any kids. I'm just hungry."

"That's kind of hard to believe," the man said in a joking manner. "I've been working in this corner store for years, and the only men I have seen come here during a storm are ones who's wives forced them to get something. Usually milk or chocolate. It's always the babies or the food cravings." The man laughed as he finished saying this. Trunks couldn't help but laugh along with him. He could only imagine how many men came in getting things for their wives. With storms like these that only came one every few years, all the stores would close. It must have been very good business for this man to keep his small shop open, even if not many people went out for food.

"No, I'm not even married. Just really hungry," Trunks laughed as he walked to the counter to pay for the milk but the man did not follow him. He turned around to find the man staring at him. He felt a little nervous under his stare. "Can I pay for this? Not to be rude ore anything, I'd really like to get home," Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about it, just take it. Besides, the baby needs it." Trunks just stared at the man, wondering if he had some type of short-term memory.

"I told you, I don't have any children. And I have the money to…" Trunks tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted.

"Your wife is waiting. I think you really need to get home." Trunks stood stock-still. Who the hell was this guy?

"I told you all ready, I don't have any children and I…"

"Your wife is getting worried."

Trunks could do nothing but stare. There was no way this man could be this dense, could he? After a minute of deliberation, Trunks just shook his head and took the two half gallons and walked towards the door. "Whatever, thanks for the milk though.

"You better hurry," the man said behind him.

"I will," Trunks said, tired of telling the man otherwise. Trunks walked out of the store, walked around the corner and took to the sky, not once looking back.

"That man was nuts," Trunks laughed to himself.

He landed on the front porch of Capsule Corporation and walked inside, milk in hand. Still shaking his head at the memory of the conversation he had only minutes before. He walked into the kitchen and placed one of the half gallons into the fridge and placed the other on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and was about to pour in the milk when something stopped him and his heart began to beat rapidly. It was a baby, it was crying, and it was coming closer. It was right outside the kitchen door. His heart began to beat even faster as he turned around to see who it was behind him, and what he saw made his heart stop. It was her.

"Trunks, you're back, I was starting to get worried. Did you get the milk?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading, and please review.**  



	5. Pinch Me, I'm Dreaming

**I know it isn't long, but I'm having a hard time trying to worm my way through into the storyline. So please don't expect long chapters for at least another two or three chapters. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's the end of my senior year and I was failing two classes. I had to get a ton of work turned in so that I could pass. And I did. Graduation is on Thrusday, and then that night we go to Disneyland for grad nite. It'll be cool and fun. I'm also moving soon for college. I was accepted in to Southern Vermont College. That means I'm moving 3,000 miles from California to Vermont. I'm going from sweltering about 100 degrees, to below freezing. Joy for me. And now that I dumped my boyfriend that lives out there, I know nobody. Joy for me. Anywayz, my parents are insisting that I get a summer job to save up some money for when I leave. So I'm gonna have to do that. I'm still gonna write. Trust me. I love you all, and thank you all for sticking with me this far. **

Chapter 5: Pinch me, I'm dreaming

_Not everyone gets a second chance with love. So why is it that you are here before me?_

_-Trunks Briefs_

His head hurt like hell. A pounding headache he was sure wouldn't go away for awhile. Blue eyes opened to darknes as he realized it was all just a dream. It had felt so real too, more real than any of the other dreams and his heart had been pounding for so long. His breathing had finally evened but he was still sweating profusely just trying to make sense of the dream. He slowly moved to sit up and a cloth fell from his forehead. Picking it up out of curiosity, he wondered why there was a cloth on his forehead.

"Trunks, you're awake," said a voice coming from his left. He looked over, but in the darkness, couldn't see anything. He knew that voice. He had hurt it many times calling his name in passion, but she couldn't be here. She wasn't supposed to be here. Life just wasn't that simple. Girls that left years ago just don't re-appear a man's life when he is missing her more than ever. It just doesn't happen. He wished with all his heart that it did, but he had to face reality.

His mind had to be de deceiving him. Yes, that was it. She wasn't really here. It was probably just a one night stand he had the night before, but in all honesty. If what had happened before was a dream, he couldn't remeber last night. So it was possible. Who was she though? He couldn't care less if he remembered her name or not, but he couldn't even remember her face.

"Who are you?" he asked her. She was silent for a moment, contemplaiting how to answer.

"Trunks, are you all right? Did you hit your head when you fell?" she asked hesitantly.

When he fell? He couldn't remember falling. What had happened? "When did I fall?"

"When you fainted Trunks." Suddenly, he heard two clicks and the bed side lamp illuminated the room just a little bit. That's when he saw her. Disbelieving blue met worried black. She was really here wasn't she? This was her? She was beautiful, just as he had always remembered her. Dark, deep onyx eyes that pulled you in. Long silky smooth black hair that was down. Her wearing it down was a rare occasion, but she only did it she was sleeping. She wore a short silk night gown that clung to all her curves and stopped mid thigh, allowing him the look of her milky white legs. She was breath-taking and he could feel a pool of heat that had started to situate itself between his legs.

His breathing increased again and he didn't know if he was going to faint again, if that was what had happened last time.

"Trunks? Trunks, are you all right?" She moved over a little bit to reach for him, touching his forehead to check for a fevor, but in that moment he felt her. He didn't just see her, he felt her as well. Feeling her meant that she was really here. This wasn't a dream was it? But if she was really here, why was she acting as if it were an everyday thing? They hadn't seen each other in ten years and now she just showed up out of nowhere. After all of that, there was no way she could expect him to be normal could she?

"Pan." His breathing hitched another knot as he said it.

"Yes Trunks, it's me. Are you feeling okay?" She was worried about him.

"What are you doing here?" He needed to know. Did she come back for him? Was her life just as umbareable without him as his was without her? He needed to know. He wanted it to be true. That she still loved him and had come back for him after all these years.

She looked at him in confusion, then it dawned on her. "You really must have hit your head Trunks. Does your head hurt?"

"That doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" he said hurridly, confusing his objective of what he was meaning.

For a moment a look of hurt crossed her eyes, but just as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished.

"You really must have hit your head Trunks. Do you realy not know why I am here?"

Cathing on to how she had interpreted the question, her thinking that he didn't want her there rephrased it. "I don't mean I want you to go," he said quickly, "I jut wanted to know why you came back."

The look on her face gave away her complete confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere."

"Then where have you been?" he asked sitting straight up, looking her in the eyes. He could tell she confused, but why? It was an honest question. He needed to know why she ahd left. "I understand that you were angry at me for what I did, but I wasn't ready just yet. It didn't mean I wanted you to leave me."

"Trunks, what are you talking about? What did you do to me? Trunks I never left you." Her breathing was starting to become shallow. "You're scaring me Trunks."

He took in a deep breath and released it before answering slowly. "Where have you been the last ten years, Pan?"

She looked at him and answered just as slowly, "I've been right here with you Trunks. Almost nine years as your wife."

His wife?

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and please review.**

**And thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. **

supersaiyanx  
nik naks  
meghann  
DbzTeske  
belle-mortesdream7  
CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict  
Trunxgurl  
bmrdbgt  
xinghua  
beautiful crimson  
ladybugg  
Forgotten Beauty 


	6. Decision Made

**I LIVE! YAY! Moving for college soon. Going to be a novelist. Okay, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 6: Decision Made

_Life likes to play tricks on you. It likes to make you believe in happiness._

_-Trunks Briefs _

Light was starting to come over the horizon as the sun began to climb into the night sky, erasing the darkness. This however did not erase the questioning that conflicted within his mind. What was going on? He had only left for a few minutes. Coming back, he was married to a woman that had left him ten years ago. What happened? Maybe all of these years of missing her had finally caused him to loose his mind. But that couldn't be. Those who were crazy did not know that they were crazy. So that couldn't be it. But perhaps his conclusion of himself not being insane meant that he truly was. A catch-22 he guessed.

He had been sitting on the balcony outside of 'their' room for the last three hours trying to remember anything at all. Pan had gone back to sleep after he reassured her that he was fine and just needed some air. He spent the last few hours trying to think what had happened, every few minutes looking back into the room, still seeing her sleeping form. He wasn't married, was he? Racking his brain he couldn't remember ever signing a marriage certificate nor did he remember a ceremony at all. So this had to be some type of practical joke, right?

The cool morning wind caressed his skin as he laughed softly to himself. "It has to be a joke," he said aloud as he looked down at his hand, seeing a gold band on his left ring finger. He didn't remember ever putting it on so she had to have done it while he was sleeping. "Yes, that has to be it." He shook his head as he stood and walked to the glass door. Opening it, he stepped into the room, studying the differences to what he remembered. This wasn't how is room looked when he had left. He closed the door behind him and let the curtain fall into place.

The walls were a cream color, as opposed to the white that adorned them the night before. Against one wall was a cream colored couch. There was also an oak armour that he could only assume had a television inside of it. It matched the bedside table. On top of the table was a golden colored lamp with a cream colored lamp shade. Next to the table was a cream colored chair that matched the couch. Looking to the wooden bed, different than the one that he was used to, he noticed that there were also cream colored sheets and blankets, adorned with pillow cases. She must have really loved the color. Looking at her, safe and warm underneath the blankets, he realized that he too loved the color. Her beautiful, soft, cream colored skin that he had missed was here in front of him.

He walked towards the edge of the bed and sat down, gazing at her beautiful face. She was gorgeous. Stunning. So much more beautiful than he ever remembered. She had truly matured over the last ten years. He could feel his body reacting towards hers. His mind was never able to forget her, and it was becoming quite apparent that neither did his body. All those nights of hearing her passionate cries came to him, he could remember it all. Every curve of her body and the very taste of each part of her body; from her lips, to her toes, and even her very core. The intoxicating aroma he would thirst for every night he had her and every night since he first had her. It came to him and over-powered his senses. She was here, and he wanted it all over again.

He watched her chest move up and down in regular rhythmic motions, an obvious sign that she was asleep. But he wanted to wake her and ravish her body with his tongue and lips.

He leaned over her body and pressed his lips to hers, remembering how they felt ten years ago. If this was a dream, he was content to sleep forever, and if this were a joke she was playing on him, then he was perfectly happy just knowing that she was here.

She began to stir in her sleep as he wrapped his arms around her. She allowed the kiss to continue as her eyes fluttered open. She brought his head closer to hers as they deepened the kiss. He then climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, as his hands roamed her body, his lips descending to her neck as he began to suck and nip at the soft skin that was there.

"Hmm... Trunks," she moaned as a familiar feeling began to build. But she knew this wasn't good. The sun was already past the horizon.

"Trunks, we shouldn't be doing this," Pan said as he began to slowly and softly grind into her. Her plea did not stop his antics. "Trunks, I'm seri-," she was cut off by her own giggles as he hit a very ticklish spot with his hands."Trunks, they are going to be coming in any minute to interrupt us. You know that." She continued to to try to push him off of her.

Interrupted? Him? Now? No, he wouldn't allow it. Not after so long. Whether it was a joke or a dream, he didn't want to stop this; ever.

"I won't let anyone stop this, Pan. Nobody. I want this too badly." And she could feel it grinding into her hips.

"Trunks, are you still feeling sick?" Pan asked confused as she finally found the strength to push her husband off of her. He rolled over to the side and just lay there gazing at her.

"I'm fine, I've just finally decided," he said simply as he looked at her.

"Decided what?" she asked looking at him with a hint of mischief.

"That no matter what this is, I want it." He then rolled back over her and began to kiss her again. This time, she didn't stop him as his hands traced her body up and down, feeling out every curve of her body. This time, she didn't stop him as his lips fell further down her body. This time, she didn't stop him as he grinded his hard erection into her as he wished desperatly to rid themselves of the clothing between them. This time, she didn't stop him as she moaned and writhed in pleasure from his antics. No, this time she let him ravish her body, the way he always had.

But she had warned him, and before anything could go too far and before any articles of clothing were removed, the door to their room swung open, and two loud shouts could be heard.

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review. I want to know if yo guys are really liking this story so far. **

**Thanks to you guys who reviewed last time. I really appreciated it. I love getting reviews.**

Truyasha  
supersaiyanx  
xinghua  
Charmed-angel103  
DbzTeske  
Poison-Spider  
bmrdbgt  
sillylittlebeans


	7. Our What?

**I know it's been awhile, but I've been in a writer's block. I didn't really know how I wanted to transition the story. And I think I've figured it out now. So hopefully the story will be updated a little more often now. I've also been busy with school work. I'm living on the other side of the country now, away from my entire family, and I'm taking a lot of writing classes. I've got a lot next semester too. So writer's block isn't much of an option for me anymore. That won't work too well with my professors. But they are really cool. I am not going home till Christmas, but when I do, I don't know if I'll be able to update when I'm there. I probably will be able to. I hope to get another chapter of this out before I leave for Christmas Vacation next month. Reviews would help a lot, so if you want to do that, it would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 6: Our What?

_You can't always be ready for what life throws your way. You learn to adapt, even if you don't know how._

_-Trunks Briefs_

"MOMMY!"

"DADDY!"

Trunks threw himself off of his love and jerked around finding two children that looked very familiar. He studied them for a moment as they ran towards him and Pan, jumping into their laps.

The older of the two seemed to be about ten years old and came up to about his waist. Her long black hair was indescribably similar to Pan's, but with eyes that looked very much like his own. Her heart shaped face was identical to Pan's, and when she smiled up at him like that, she looked exactly like Pan as well, but she only came up to about his waist. This young girl was dressed in pink pajamas that had 'Sweet Dreams' written all over them.

The younger of the two, a boy, seemed to resemble him exactly. Hair, eyes, and face were all identical to his own. He only seemed to be about six years-old and only came up to his thighs. He was wearing blue pajamas with red fire trucks all over them.

Trunks sat there in his confusion watching the scene unfold before him. These children where calling him Daddy, and Pan, Mommy. Although they both looked like the two of them, he knew that he had never met either of them before in his life. At least, he thought he never had. But at this moment, he was questioning more than just who these people were. He was wondering if he had stepped into another dimension all together. Pan was here, and all of a sudden these children come in and call him Daddy? Now he knew things were out of wack. What came next was an even bigger shock.

"Tsuki! Akira!" Pan giggled as she caught the both of them and started tickling them, playfully making more threats of more tickling. The children tried to tickle her back, or bread free from her grasp. Their smiles and laughter filled the room as Trunks just looked on. This continued for only a moment before everything stopped. Pan had stopped tickling the children and they were all trying to catch their breaths. It was then that Pan looked up and noticed Trunks staring.

"You know what," she whispered to the kids, "Daddy hasn't been tickled yet." And with that, they two little ones jumped on Trunks, and tried to tickle him. Unfortunately for them, he wasn't as ticklish. He sat there in confusion as Pan joined in the fun as they tried to make him laugh. Trunks tried with everything that he was not to laugh, but eventually, they had found the spot on the side of his stomach that no one was supposed to know about, and he burst into laughter. He tried to fight back, and before he knew it, a tickle war had begun against his lost love, and these two mysterious children. They continued on for a few minutes before no one could breathe. The four of them laid on the bed, all trying to catch their breath when a stomach growled.

"Okay Akira, I get it. You're hungry," Pan smiled as she looked at the little boy. He simply sat up cross-legged and nodded his head rapidly to show she was right. It was then that another growl was heard, this time from the little girl. "Okay, okay. I get it. You're both hungry." Pan sighed as she got up. "Why don't you two go downstairs and see if your grandmother has started breakfast yet. I will be down in a moment to help," Pan said to the children.

"Yay!" they cried as they ran out of the room and towards the smell of food coming from downstairs.

It was silent again as the children left, and Trunks sat there, thankful that his erection had gone down. Pan just smiled at Trunks and he looked at her questioningly. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. But then again, he had no idea what was going on anymore.

"I told you they would be coming Trunks. Maybe next time you should listen to me." Sarcastic, great, just what he needed right now. After a moment she came over to him and seemed to be looking him over. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked as she put her hand to his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, taking her hand from his forehead and bringing it to his lips to kiss. "Who were those kids?"

She waited a moment, but when she spoke, she didn't even give him an answer. "You really did hit your head didn't you? Lay down and I'll go get Bulma."

"I'm fine, just tell me who they are."

Tears began to fill her eyes as she leaned down to be face to face with him, their noses merely an inch away.

"You really don't know?"

"No," he said in complete honesty.

"Trunks, they're your children...our children."

* * *

**Please review**

**I would like to thank all of those that reviewed...**

**PoSiOnKiSS  
****supersaiyanx  
****DbzTeske  
****sillylittlebeans  
****Charmed-angel103  
****CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict  
bebex2xsweet**


	8. Memory Lost

**Took awhile, but I'm back. Hopefully to stay. I know it took some time, but I do promise to finish these stories. I don't know how many people are still reading my stories but I've already updated Our Shattered World, if you haven't read that yet. So go and check that out if you already haven't. I'm about to go and start another chapter for either of these stories, whichever I feel like doing. I hope you guys like what I've got here so far. I've been really busy, but once again it is nearing the end of the semester, and I hopefully don't have too much more to do. Sorry this chapter isn't edited. But you know me. That's just the way I am.**

**FYI: I'm not a doctor, so please don't get on my about too much of the stuff mentioned at the beginning. I'm only guessing.**

Chapter 7: Memory Lost

_Most people give up when all hope is lost. But hope is not lost. They just stopped looking for it._

_-Trunks_

Trunks sat on the hospital bed that was in Capsule Corp. Bulma had run many tests on him and now he was waiting for the resutls. What results, he wasn't sure. He knew there was nothing wrong with him. He hadn't hit his head, had he? Pan was here, that was the problem. Not that he didn't want her here, but why? How did she get back? And why were there children here that she was saying was theirs? They didn't have any children. He would know if he had any children. How could he have had such young children with Pan if he hadn't seen her in ten years?

It was at this point that Bulma walked in and sat in front of Trunks, never once taking her eyes off of the graphs she held in her hands. Trunks stared at her as she studied the graphs, not knowing what she was going to say. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Why wouldn't anyone else be awestruck to see Pan. She had been missing for ten years and no one knew where she was. This had to be something, but everyone was acting as if it were a normal thing for her to be here. Something was going on. He just needed to find out what.

He watched one expression after another going across his mother's face, and still Trunks did not know what she was thinking. He had never seen her look like that before. Almost as if she were completely confused. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat to try and get her attention. She looked up, startled for a moment, and then realized that she had kept him waiting, perhaps for a little too long. She stood up and started to examine him, looking but not touching, finding nothing out of the ordinary. He couldn't take all the silence anymore and decided to speak up.

"So, what did you find?"

"Well," she continued, "I'm not too sure what to say. More like I don't know where to start. There is a lot of data here. And most of it isn't normal."

"What do you mean 'isn't normal'?" he worried

"Well, aside from your DNA, everything else seems to be far different then any other time I've had to run tests on you. Your white blood cell count is far from being normal, blood pressure and cholestrol is much higher than it has ever been, and you even seemed to have gained a few pounds. Even your power level is much smaller than it was before, but what gets me the most are your brain waves. They are a little different then usual. It's like you're not even the same Trunks anymore."

Trunks sat there taking this all in. He wasn't sure what to make of it all. He wasn't the same Trunks? How could that make any sense?

"What happened?" He sat there waiting for her answer, as if she knew exactly what it was. Afterall, this was Bulma. She was a certified genius, ran Capsule Corporation, invented everything to make lives easier for everyone on the planet. All of this while putting her duties as a mother and wife first. She had to know. Who else could?

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you would be able to tell me. What happened to you, Trunks. You seemed just fine yesterday. What has changed so drastically in your life for there to be a change over night?" Bulma wondered, honestly not knowing the answer.

"You can't be serious? Everything you're seeing is normal for me. I'm the same. I've always had high blood pressure and cholestrol. My white blood cell count has always been a little different. Everything is the same. The only difference in my life that happened over night is Pan!"

"What about Pan? You guys aren't fighting are you? She was fine yesterday. I haven't seen anything off on her until this morning when you started acting like this."

"What do you mean fine? She wasn't here yesterday!" He was practically screaming now. He didn't know what it was, but everyone seemed to think that she was supposed to be here. As if she had never left.

"Of course she was here yesterday. You two played with the kids all day. You even took them outside to play in the snow when it wasn't so bad."

"Those aren't my kids. I don't have any. Why are you acting like this? And why is Pan here? She left ten years ago. None of us have seen her since. Why are you acting as if she never left?"

Bulma stared at the man she was hoping was her son, but at the same time, was also hoping he wasn't. He had been married all these years to Pan, had two children, and yet here he sat, denying their very existance. How could this be possible? Just yesterday they were the happy family everyone envied. Now here he sat, saying that none of it was true.

"Trunks, what do you mean Pan left?"

"Ten years ago, Pan left and no one has seen her since," he tried to convince her. Almost desperate to prove he was not losing his mind.

"Pan didn't leave ten years ago, Trunks."

"What do you mean, 'Pan didn't leave'?"

"Pan has been here for ten years. She didn't leave you. You two have been married for nine years now. Those two children, Tsuki and Akira, belong to you and Pan. Don't you remember?"

"No, not I don't," Trunks said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Tell me everything you do remember."

* * *

**Please review. More reviews will make me want to update more.**

**Charmed-angel103**- Thanks, I'm trying.

**PoSiOnKiSS**- Glad you liked it. You'll find out soon enough what's been going on.

**supersaiyanx**- You will find out soon, probably.

**DarkAngel246**- Sorry it took awhile, but I hope you liked this one as well.

**CrAzY-Fan-Fic-Addict**- I completely understand. I love writing as well. I just don't like it when it's being demanded all at once from all of my teachers, while I'm trying to have a social life, keep up with things back home, and I keep coming back to my stories. I'm glad you liked the story though. Took awhile, but at least it's out there.

**DbzTeske**- I didn't even think for there to be something behind it, but you just gave me a great way to end the story, thank you so much. I was gonna end it one way, but thank you so much for that.

**sillylittlebeans**- Sorry it took awhile. But it's here.

**Tanya50801**- Thanks, glad you like it.


	9. You Are Not My Son

Chapter 9: You Are Not My Son

_Sometimes, when you fall in love, you willingly give everything and you end up with everything. Other times, it takes everything and leaves you with only heartbreak._

_-Trunks_

He started from the beginning. They needed to know what he did remember and what he didn't. How much of his memory was different from what actually happened? There was no way to be sure. And so he began. All everything from his first sparring lesson to now. What had been different, and what had been the same. Unfortunately, he was still too embarrassed to tell anyone that he had been involved with Pan. And so, that he tried to keep to himself. Besides that, Trunks was able to tell Bulma everything accurately, at least, up until the 'incident' ten years ago. That was where everything became skewed. There was something different there. Something had happened that did not happen before.

"So Pan left?" Bulma inquired.

"Yes, she didn't come back."

"Why did she leave?"

"I don't know. She just disappeared one day."

"There was no reason for her leaving?"

"No, none at all," Trunks tried to convince his mother.

"I don't know the whole story of what happened between you two. You guys always decided to keep that to yourselves."

"What do you mean between us? Nothing happened between us." Bulma looked stunned.

"Are you telling me that you don't remember ever being involved with Pan?"

Trunks was flushed. He didn't know what to say. He had never admitted to anyone that he had been in love with Pan; that the two of them had made love countless times. He was the true reason she had left, and while everyone was morning her loss, they never knew that he was the one that caused their pain. Because of this, he had locked himself away from everyone, to drown in his own grief. He could not face up to their sorrowful faces or watch as they cried tears. It was hard enough knowing he had caused it, but in the end he still was not able to escape it. He had forced himself away from his family, throwing himself into his work and other women to make it seem as if everything was okay. This way, he would not have to face them, but he could still hear their whispers. They knew he had been affected. And they had suspected that he had been affected more than the rest of them. If only they knew. If they knew he had lost his love, then maybe they would have understood.

"No..." Trunks began, "I was never involved with Pan at all."

Bulma looked heartbroken at this. "So you don't love Pan?"

"I care about her. Just, not like that," Trunks continued with his lie.

Bulma nodded her head, not sure what to say. For the last ten years there was one thing she had been sure of, and that was her son's love for Pan. What was she to believe now that she had heard this? Sure, it had come to a shock to find out that her son had been in love with a girl fourteen years his junior, but what was she to do? She knew he loved her. And knowing saiyan men, there was no stopping them once they found their mate. So who was she to object?

Bulma sat there for a moment, not sure of what to say. There had to be something she could do. If this was indeed Trunks, then why was it that he did not remember Pan? Why were things so different? How was it that he had a very detailed description of all these new events? Was it even possible for that to happen? It was psychologically possible to create new events in your mind, but so livid and detailed? And for all of those years? It was possible, but usually only for traumatized victims. Trunks had not been traumatized. He had been in love with Pan. It was easy for everyone to see. So what was wrong now? What had changed?

The answer was simple: Pan left. But Bulma could not even comprehend that fact. Pan never left. It was not something she could have done. Unless... unless there was a reason for her leaving. True, she did not know of all the events that lead to her leaving or staying, but there had been something there. She knew that there had been an argument. They had argued about something, but what argument was so big that it would make Pan leave the way she did?

Bulma snapped from her thoughts when she heard her son's voice.

"What was that, Trunks?"

"I was asking, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Just give me a minute to think." Bulma sat there for a moment, trying to see if there truly was a way to see if this was the Trunks that she knew, or if this was indeed someone else. That was when it had hit her.

"Come with me." She stood up and Trunks got off the table to follow his mother. She led him down a series of halls to a room that held a very large computer. It was about as large as the very first computers that were ever built. It took up one entire wall in the room and it was one of the only things in there. There was a desk on the other side with random tools on it, but that was just like his mother. He was not sure what this machine did, but he was sure that it was the reason his mother had led him here. Whatever it was, it was meant to help, he hoped.

"What is that?" he asked, not sure of how this would help.

"It is something that I invented a while back," Bulma said while flipping a few switches, trying to get the machine up and running. There was a humming coming from the computer as the lights came on. She stood there for a few minutes fussing with a few buttons when she stopped all that she was doing and simply stared. Whatever it was that she found, it couldn't have been good.

"Mom, what is it?" He waited a moment and all he got was silence. He decided to ask again, but the response he got was not what he was expecting.

"You are not my son."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review. Reviews make me happy. Very happy. Happy enough to write another chapter.**

**I would like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter...**

Charmed-angel103  
DarkAngel246  
supersaiyanx  
Tanya50801  
DbzTeske

**Thanks guys**


	10. Please Let Me Explain

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been having some serious difficulties writing, and being forced to write for class just hasn't been helping. Luckily for you all, I'm being forced to take a rather boring class for the summer (unfortunately it ends on Thursday). I've been writing instead of listening to the two hour lectures everyday for four days a week. So here is the next chapter. I said I would not abandon this story, nor the other one. And I won't. But I am very sorry for all of this. There is absolutely no excuse for this.**

**Virgo Vixen-Congrats! You guessed it! But I promise I've got some more stuff planned for it. So don't expect the same things.**

Chapter 10: Please Let Me Explain

_Do not ask me of my heart. I no longer know what I stand for._

_-Trunks_

Not her son. These words ran through his ears. He heard her, but his mind was finding it difficult to understand. Was it possible? No, of course not. He was her son. She had given birth to him, she had raised him, she was his mother. So what was she telling him? There was no way he was adopted. He was a Saiyan and although he got that blood from his father, there was never any doubt what his father had done with his mother. If the pictures of Bulma holding him as a baby in the hospital wasn't enough, there was always the wild hair colors that ran in her family alone.

After the shock of what she said had worn off, he began to think logically. Whatever it is she had meant had something to do with why everything is different—why he did not recognize his room, why his parents are acting so strange, why he had children, and why Pan was here.

When he was finally aware again of where he was, he noticed his mother was facing him leaning against the back of a chair. She had the printouts in her hands and was still reading them; the look on her face showed that she too was trying to comprehend what she was reading. Every two seconds or so, she would glance at him.

He was dying to know. Five minutes of silence had gone by since Bulma's announcement and Trunks wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"Mom?" Trunks said cautiously, not sure what was happening.

She looked at him, mouth gape, wide eyes, staring into his. She finally understood what it was she was looking at. They held their stare for a moment, her examinating him, looking up and down in disbelief.

She shook her head as if to clean her thoughts and then cleared her throat. She gathered herself together, Trunks could actually see her get a hold of herself before she finally spoke.

"You are my son, but not exactly _my_ son," she tried to explain.

"Yours, but not yours." If Trunks hadn't woken up with Pan in his bed followed by two children he can't remember having, he would have thought she had lost her mind. "Care to elaborate on that?" he asked sarcastically.

The blue-haired woman realized how confusing it must have sounded to him, but then again the entire situation was confusing for her as well. The man in front of her was not the boy she had raised. It was hi, but not completely. How did she explain this to him? Or to Pan? Tsuki? Akira?

She walked to where he was, handing him the papers she had just been reading. He took them from her and looked at them, not sure he was going to like what he was about to see. What he saw, he could not explain, not because he was in awe, but because he did not know what it ws he was looking at. This held the answers to this strange day; to why his life was suddenly perfect.

Flipping through the small pile, he noticed the stack of papers had lot of numbers and letters that he could not make any sense of. Page after page of some foreign language. As the president and owner of Capsule Corporation, he knew math and was used to things like this. He as used to technical skimatics, but these equations were foreign to him. Never in his life had he seen them.

Going back to the front page he saw a graph of several lines growing across the page. These lines seemed to have started from the same point, but gradually they broke apart from one another creating more lines; almost like thread pulled apart. Some separated from already separated parts, giving it a tree-like effect.

He wasn't sure what he was looking at.

"Would you mind explaining to me what it is I'm looking at?"

"These lines here," she began to explain, "are separated time lines."

"Separated time lines?"

"Yes, since Mirai Trunks came to us, I've been studying and matching the different timelines. When the lines pull apart is where, for whatever reason, something changed from the norm. Something happened that wasn't supposed to happen that created an alternate timeline."

"Could you make this any more confusing?" Trunks asked. His mind was going into overdrive trying to comprehend, but not able to wrap his brain around this.

She sighed as if it should have been the simplest thing in the world. "As an example, do you see this line?" she pointed to one of the lines, "If you follow it…" she broke off, running her finger along the line. A small thin line came from further along the line, looping around causing the line to break off. "This is where Mirai Trunks came from the future, hence the small line circling back. He changed the time line, so we broke off of the normal line." Just as she said, a line separated from it. A line came back from the same spot as before, from the future of the timeline, Mirai presumably that looped around to the past that broke off. Trunks assumed it was when his Mirai self came back to help with the androids.

"So this is our timeline," he said allowed, not really asking.

"Yes, and do you see what I'm talking about?"

He was confused for a moment before he saw it. This was more confusing then her explanation about the chart. Now this was the most confusing thing he had seen and just a moment ago he thought this chart lone was complicated. But now that he understood what this chart was, he could understand it. But this one small part baffled him.

After the loop made by his Mirai, the line continued as all the others but then it split again. This meant that the timeline split. Not only that, but those two lines seemed to be joined futher on by a small thin thread.

"What does this mean? That line between the two, what is it?"

"That is you," Bulma said.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Someone after Mirai Trunks left, the timeline split again. This is my timeline," she said pointing to one of the lines, "and this is yours," she said pointing to the other. "And I don't know how, but you came here."

"So I'm not your son," he started this time. Now he understood. He was her son, just not the one she raised.

The knowledge set in for a minute through silence. This wasn't his reality, this wasn't his life, these weren't his children, Pan wasn't his wife. What changed? How did the life he lead turn into something as drastic as this? As happy as this?

"How did this happen," he voiced his concern.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out how to got you back, so don't worry," she said, not knowing that wasn't what he was asking.

"You can't send me back now?"

"o, I don't have a time machine just laying around," she took the papers from him and put them back onto the computer to later study them some more.

"I thought you had made plans to build one."

Yes, plans. But I never actually built it. I never wanted anyone to get a hold of it. Who knows what could be done with it?"

"What if someone had gotten hold of the plans?"

"I keep those locked up so no one can get them. And if someone even did get a hold of them, "She said sitting back into her chair, "I doubt they would be able to understand what it is they're looking at."

"And how long is it going to take to build it?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "Some of it needs customized parts. It could take up to two years. If you help me along with it, it may take only six months."

"What a minute, you're saying I could be stuck here for a couple of years?"

"Let's hope not. You have your own life, and Trunks here has his own life."

"He could tell. The Trunks here seemed happy. How could he not be waking up next to Pan everyday. He even had children. More than likely he wasn't having an affair, he didn't spend so much time at work, he had fun, he had Pan.

All in all, he was going to be stuck here for awhile. He had better make himself at home in his home, in someone else's home.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Trunks?"

"Can we not tell anyone else about this?"

"Why not? Don't you think some people need to know?"

"No, I just don't want anyone else to worry is all." Bulma was silent for a moment thinking of all the negatives and positives, thinking which would out weight the others.

"Do you really think that you can keep it up for that long?" She was skeptic as he knew she would be.

"But I've already got one thing going for me."

"And what is that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"She already thinks I'm the same Trunks." Bulma didn't miss what he had said. _She_ as in Pan. But she didn't want to mention anything. He was right through. Pan didn't need to worry so much, and she did believe he was her husband, just confused. He would need some help. Some serious help, but she could help him until he got used to everything. The only issue would be what they would do until then. Hopefully he would pick it up quickly.

"Okay, I will help you with what you need to know," she gave in.

He smirked. This was going to work.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Please review.**


End file.
